


Blood Must Have Blood

by SintedCandle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SintedCandle/pseuds/SintedCandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re not going to try to kill her, right?! Clarke- “<br/>“sha, but not yet, I have to- Clarke paused, choosing her next words carefully. “take care of my own people first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>basically a rewrite after 3.07 in which Clarke doesn't put with everyone's BS and is blood thirsty af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Must Have Blood

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm just salty that Clarke is getting blamed by everyone. Criticize freely. I'm completely winging this btw. I haven't written anything other than argumentive essays for the last 3 weeks so I'm just warming up   
> ;)
> 
> also aden is alive because...um..who kills CHILDREN?! rude...

I stood in the center of the room, my gaze fixed on the furs of lexa's bed. Blood pooled on the left side and I shut my eyes, urging myself not to break down. Those furs were replaced yesterday Clarke, there's no terrible reminders left from last night.   
I heard someone cough behind me and whirled around, my hand instinctively going to the dagger on my belt. Titus stood before me with an expression of pure disgust on his face. Before I could decide with or not to thrust my blade through my heart, he spoke.  
"Ontari wishes to see you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed the cracked door open and glanced around, shelves upon shelves of scented candles lined the walls, some carved into the shaped of animals, others resting upon wooden candle holders.  
I brought my attention to the front of the room, where in the far right corner lay a small stone slab, covered by a red cloth and decorated with thin green candles. Aden was kneeled in front of it with his head down. When walking nearer to the boy I noticed that the red cloth came from Lexa's armor and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"What brings you here today ambassador?"  
I sighed, "That's no longer my title since Ontari became commander, refrain from using it."  
Aden averted his gaze, "I apologize Clarke, I wish it weren't so."

“Aden, I’m going to be gone for a while, Murphy has agreed to watch you until I return”  
The boy opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted before he could speak  
“I hid you in this shop for a reason nightblood, until Ontari’s reign is over, which it will be **soon ******, you must stay here.”  
“you’re not going to try to kill her, right?! Clarke- “  
“sha, but not yet, I have to- Clarke paused, choosing her next words carefully. _“take care of ___my own people first.”  
As I turned to leave, I felt a tug on my robe, when I glanced back Aden stood standing now with his arm outstretched and lexa’s dagger in the palm of his hand.  
“beja, use her dagger when you make the kill, it it’s the only way vengeance can be served for Heda.”


End file.
